Various tools are available to assist users in locating desired information during a search, such as during a search for information on the World Wide Web. For instance, a typical search service may provide tools that include query suggestion, result previews, related searches and search result filtering. Query suggestion presents suggested queries that are determined from search histories, and a part of a suggested query may correspond to a portion of a current typed query. This can assist a user with query formulation while the user is typing a query. Further, result previews may be provided that include a snippet, a visual preview, or a summary such as “more on this page.” This can provide a user with a quick view of the search results. Additionally, a “related search” list may list several alternative queries related to a current query. This can help the user to determine alternative queries for finding desired search results. Furthermore, search result filtering can help the user narrow down a search range by specifying other constraints, including time, location and so forth.
Yet another tool may provide one or more suggested queries with each individual search result displayed on a search results page. For example, suggested queries may appear alongside an associated individual search result (e.g., a displayed uniform resource locator (URL)) and/or in an expandable panel proximate to the individual search result. In some instances, these related queries may be determined by using a search result URL to find a query, by analyzing a search result's text snippet, by accessing historical data, and/or by accessing current user session data.